703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
ScorpioTheBadGuy
| place= 14/18 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 15 | image2 = | season2 = 25 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 6/25 | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 18 | days2 = 36 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 11 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 12 | dayslasted= 51 | totalvotes= 22 }} also known as Aren is a contestant on and . Profile Name(Age): Aren (13) Tribe Designation: Matiaf Current Residence: The United of the Kingdom! (Britain.) Personal Claim Of Fame: Being the 5th best player in the world on a mobile game named SHREDD. Inspiration in Life: God and Survivor. I am a Christian with a large amount of faith, and in the past 2 years that I've watched Survivor, it has done a remarkable amount for me mentally, socially and physically. Hobbies: Watching Survivor, reading creepy-pastas, writing, having fun, gaming, chatting with friends and putting my groove on. Pet Peeves: Man-children, AKA men who argue and talk like kids. They may provide fantastic entertainment on Survivor -- but they're hell to compete against. 3 Words To Describe You: Kind, funny, enthusiastic and rebellious. (get it?) If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: My shades, my cool and sick burns to roast everyone else with. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: TBA Reason for being on Survivor: To have some fun, meet new people and to get groovy. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: TBA Survivor: Socotra Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile Tribe: Azorella Hometown: Birmingham, England Current Residence: Hell-- I mean, sorry, err-- Birmingham, England Personal Claim To Fame: Looking into my crystal-ball of magicness and seeing that I make the F6 :) Inspiration in Life: I'd say that what inspires me is my own personal drive to succeed. I really want to live a good life, marry a good person, and have a grand time - that's my goal and honestly that's what inspires me!! Pet Peeves: Whiners, people that are self-righteous, weaklings. Previous Finishes: 14th out of 18 players; Survivor: Soctora. Favorite Past Moment: Coming home from vacay feeling like I was safe then finding out that I actually went home 4-2-1. That was giddy. Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Probably Chris Blue. He always seems to do well in these fucking ORGs I swear lmao. I can't not respect someone who does so well and proves themselves time and time again. Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Idk tbh, I don't know enough about the other 703 castaways to disrespect any of them honestly. Why Did You Come Back?: I came back for redemption and to show what I'm made of! Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia * Aren holds the record for the most votes received in a single season as a returnee, with 18. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Socotra Contestants Category:Matiaf Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Azorella Tribe Category:Grande Terre Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Resurrection Jury Members Category:Idol Holders